Hyperdimension Neptunia : Shinobi of balance
by Satsujinki Nanaya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto never expected that his plan to stop the juubi would literally blow up on his face killing him and everyone he knew, fortunately for him it seems Kami had decided he needs a second chance to lead a better life... too bad he wasn't informed in what exactly he would witness when he was sent in the world of Gamindustri
1. Disc 000

Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Shinobi of Balance

A Naruto/Hyperdimension Neptunia Collab. Crossover Story

A.N: Hello everyone Satsujinki Nanaya here bringing you yet another collaboration fic with my pal Nanaya Zero, now I know we have another one already going but recently my pal Zero was exposed to the greatness that is Hyperdimension Neptunia, yet another great game NIS, so while we were talking about said game our treacherous minds started 'subtly' ,like someone hitting you in the face with a bat, creating a plot bunny that finally came to be with this story you are reading now. So hope you enjoy and have a good read.

A/N 2: Yo, everyone. Nanaya Zero here with this new collab work with my Nanaya bro, as stated above. I've gotten seriously hooked on Hyperdimension Neptunia, and when my bro mentioned he had a rough idea for a crossover involving it... I just knew I had to help. Anyways, here's the prologue chapter of "The Shinobi of Balance". I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disc 000 – Prologue

* * *

A monstrous roar pierced the air as the earth trembled from the appearance of the strongest of the bijuu—the Juubi. Said bijuu had once been sealed away into the moon by the Rikudo Sennin, but was now resurrected... And ready to tear through the Allied Shinobi Forces, who held no small amount of fear for the monstrosity that had been released upon them.

The calamity given form was a cycloptic humanoid in appearance with a conch shell-like upper body with long spiked protrusions on its back. Its lone eye was unique, taking up most of its head and bearing four concentric circles with six tomoes circling the pupil at the two inner-most rings. The Juubi showed its incredible stature and build by towering over Killer Bee—who had transformed into his perfect Hachibi form in an attempt to overwhelm the source of everyone's problems:

Uchiha Obito and the resurrected Uchiha Madara. Both of which were standing atop the Juubi, gazing down at their opposition with contempt, as if they were nothing more than annoying ants. A pair of tendrils extended from the Juubi's back, and were attached to the two Uchihas to give them control.

Obito focused his gaze on the biggest thorn in his side—one Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune—and began to speak. "I hope you understand now, Uzumaki Naruto... There is no such thing as victory in this world. The peace and hope you desire is nothing more... than an illusion." This earned a glare from the blond teen.

"Don't screw with me!" Naruto yelled out to the corrupt Uchiha, catching the attention of the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Even if what you say is true... I'll create peace and give everyone hope with my own two hands! Even if my body fails me... I'll never let you win! After all... Living under the world you consider perfect... That's the real illusion!"

This seemed to lift the spirits of everyone fighting to stop the Uchiha's plan, however, Obito just sighed, as if he were disappointed by this response. "Very well... If this is how you wish to spend your life, then so be it... Come at me, Uzumaki Naruto, and I'll show you that this world is completely _worthless._ There is nothing left but misery and despair..!"

With a mighty combined yell, the Allied Shinobi Forces charged the monstrosity known as the Juubi... All for the decisive battle over the fate of the world.

As the Allied Forces attempted to immobilize the Juubi, Naruto chose that moment to enact the plan he had formulated for this confrontation. 'Kurama... Are you ready?' The blond asked his tenant, and got a snort in response.

**"Of course I'm ready, gaki. Let's kick some Uchiha ass!"** Kurama replied, earning a smirk from his container... And partner.

Nobody noticed as the teen charged the Juubi, a familiar black rod in his hand as it was filled to the max with wind-elementa chakra. Giving it a mighty throw, Naruto's smirk grew as he saw the now-razor sharp rod actually pierce the Juubi's hide.

'Heh... That was a real gamble, but now comes the fun part!' Naruto thought as he activated his Tailed Beast mode and continued his charge. However, it was then that the two Uchihas saw the jinchuuriki charging them. They were mildly surprised by this bold move, but not enough to stop them from unleashing a barrage of Katon ninjutsu from their position to try and stop whatever Naruto was planning.

'Dammit! Of course they see me before I can finish my plan! But...' At this point, the blond vanished in a flash of orange and gold. 'They're too late!' At this, Naruto exited his tailed beast mode, and reappeared in the air, a good distance away from the rod. He then dispelled a clone placed earlier to gather nature chakra. Entering sage mode, Naruto quickly utilized a blast of chakra to propel himself forward at near blinding speeds.

The two Uchihas cursed the blond's name as he wove through their attacks with bursts of wind chakra to guide him through the air... Until he latched onto the rod, and planted his feet firmly on the Juubi's hide. Closing his eyes in concentration, Naruto began to reach for as much nature chakra as he could, all while pumping his reserves into the Juubi... Which surprisingly, gave a pained roar.

'It's... It's working! The Nature chakra is disrupting the Juubi's own!' He thought, resisting the urge to cheer as he continued to concentrate... But it was becoming increasingly difficult... His stamina was draining quickly from the constant manipulation of Nature chakra, and simultaneously using his own to stick to the Juubi's body.

'Dammit...! I can't keep this up much longer..!' Grimacing as he saw the two Uchihas making their way down to him, Naruto could only pray that something would happen to turn the tides in his favour... And just as the blond's reserves were about to run out, his prayers were answered in the form of a rush of energy, accompanied by a barrier forming around him that repelled the two villains.

**"Kid! Let us help out!" **Came eight simultaneous voices. Looking around, Naruto was shocked to see miniature versions of the seven seven sealed bijuu surrounding him, along with the Hachibi near the base of the Juubi.

"You guys..!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, as the mini-Yonbi looked back to him.

**"You looked like you were in need of assistance... So while we can't do this for long, we can at least help you do what needs done! Consider this us putting our trust in you!"**It answered the blond's unasked question... And got a grin and nod in response.

"Thanks...! Now... LET'S END THIS!" Giving a mighty yell, Naruto redoubled his efforts in pumping the Juubi full of Nature chakra. It was then that Madara realized something was wrong... Especially when the Juubi's body began to bulge in odd places, and the body started to lose its consistency in others.

"You foolish boy! What do you think you're doing?!" He snarled, earning a smirk from Naruto.

"What's wrong, you bastard? I thought the Juubi was supposed to be invincible! Suirely a heaping dose of nature chakra wouldn't be enough to bring it down!" He taunted, moving his hands enough to reveal one of the rods Obito had used to control the revived Jinchuuriki as his six paths.

"Curse you, boy!" Madara yelled, clearly enraged by the apparent failure of his plans. "You and your damned clan has always gotten in my way... Destroying my plans... But..." At this, Madara gained a malicious grin. "Know this, Uzumaki... Your little plan is not perfect. The Juubi is still in it's larval stage. The nature chakra you've infused it with has destabilized its body, and soon enough, it will explode... Killing everyone!" At this point, Madara began to laugh maniacally, while Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

Barely a minute later, the instability of demonic chakra mixing with Nature reached its peak, resulting in a massive explosion... And then, all the blond saw was nothingness...

* * *

Unknown Location, Unknown Time...

* * *

'Ugh... What... What happened..?' Naruto thought groggily, as he tried to get a grasp on his surroundings... Only to fail miserably. And he got similar results when he tried to move his head or open his eyes. For all intents and purposes, he was slowly being absorbed into oblivion, never to be heard from again...

'Oh yeah... Now I remember... The Juubi exploded... I guess this means... I'm dead, along with everyone else...' At this point, the blond let a sigh... And he would have wondered how he could sigh but not open his eyes or move his head, had other things not been weighing on his mind. Namely, the fact it was on his head that everybody and everything he knew and loved was gone... All because of his attempt to stop Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara from completing the "Moon's Eye Plan".

'Dammit... I'm sorry everyone... I doubt I'll see you all in the afterlife... Not that I deserve to, after this big of a fuck up...' If he could have, Naruto was sure he would've cried out in anguish over this. However, it seemed that not everything was over yet for the teen... Something evidenced by the sudden light flooding his vision.

"Wha-?!" He yelped, managing to move his arms to shied his eyes from the light. After a few moments, it faded, and Naruto was able to see again... And what he did see was astonishing, to say the least.

Gone was the black abyss he had been floating in aimlessly, where he'd be doomed to remain alone for all eternity. In its place was was a beautiful forest clearing with a lake glistening in the sunlight in the middle. However, what really caught his attention was the young-looking girl who was sitting on the lake's shore, her legs dipped into the water as she enjoyed the pleasant weather.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't have disturbed such a peaceful scene, but... Something compelled him to approach the girl, who appeared to only be 14 years old and was clad in a white sun-dress.

Stepping out of the bushes—while idly noting that he had a full range of movement again—Naruto walked closer to the girl, and was about to call out to her when she beat him to the punch.

"Well, it seems you've finally arrived, Uzumaki Naruto." She spoke, her voice carrying a warm, gentle tone. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the blond was about to ask how she knew his name, when again, she beat him to it.

"How do I know your name, you wonder? That's simple." At this point, the girl stood up—on top of the water, without any chakra being used—and turned around to face him, a loving gaze in her golden eyes, a warm smile on her lips, and her silvery hair flowing down to the small of her back. "I am Kami, so it's only natural I'd know the name of the hero who tried to save one of the worlds I govern over."

At this, Naruto blinked. Once, twice, three times... Before, in spite of how he was feeling thanks to what had happened, bursting out into laughter.

"Y-yeah right! If you're Kami, then I'm the Kage of Ramengakure no Sato!" The blond managed get out between fits of laughing. A tick-mark developed on the girl's forehead, before she snapped her fingers. The next thing Naruto knew, he was struck by a lightning bolt from the clear sky.

"Ow... Okay, that was a neat trick, but... How can I be sure you're really Kami?" Naruto asked after he recovered from the shock and dusted himself off. At this, the girl smiled once more.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do just yet to prove to you that I am indeed Kami. Even deities have rules to abide by, after all." She began, before walking up to the blond and pulling him into a gentle hug... One that felt like it was washing away all of the teen's troubles and replacing them with a serene, peaceful feeling.

"... However, I would like to thank you for all your valiant efforts in trying to save your home world." With that said, Kami pulled away, and grasped Naruto's right hand in her own. "And to do so, I'd like to grant you a second chance at having a good life."

At this, Naruto's expression fell, and he cast his gaze to the ground. "... Why? It's my fault that one of your worlds was destroyed..." He said sadly, only to wince when a steel tub fell from seemingly nowhere and struck him on the head. Looking up, he saw Kami with a disappointed look on her heart-shaped face.

"Naruto... What happened was not your fault. You couldn't have predicted what would happen with your plan. You did what you thought was right. And you managed to stop the Moon's Eye Plan. Had you not enacted your plan, you and your friends would have wound up losing the battle..." Kami explained, a sad look in her eyes. However, she soon brushed aside such feelings and offered a warm smile once more.

"You, of all people, deserve a chance at finding a better life... But that is not the only reason I am giving you this chance." At this, Naruto looked to Kami with a confused expression on his face. Seeing this, she proceeded to explain.

"There are multiple worlds out there, each governed by their own deities. And a friend of mine has been having trouble with her own world, as the four goddesses there have done nothing but fight to see who shall become the true Goddess of that world. And at the rate things are going, that world will soon meet it's end..." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement at this point, showing that he was able to follow everything he was being told, surprisingly enough.

"This is the other reason I am giving you another chance at life, Naruto... You have the ability to prevent this calamity, and serve as a balancer between the four goddesses." With that said, Kami finished her explanation, leaving Naruto with only one thing to say...

"All-right, so when do I leave?" He asked, surprising Kami greatly. Seeing this, Naruto decided to play the game she had been playing earlier. "You're wondering why I'm accepting this so easily, huh? It's hard for me to say, but... I feel as though that maybe by doing this, I can attain redemption for what I've caused in my own world..." At this, a sad, yet confident smile found its way onto his lips.

"Very well, Naruto. I'm glad to see you're going to take this chance. Before I send you, however..." Kami began, before calling a sphere of light to her right hand. "... I have a gift to aid you in your new adventure. Just place your hands on this light, and I'll take care of the rest." With that said, Kami held out the sphere to the blond.

Nodding in response, Naruto approached her, and gently placed his hands on the sphere... And the next thing he knew, his body was experiencing ungodly pain... Like near-molten iron rods were forcing their way into every cell in his body... For what felt like an eternity to him, the pain continued, never relenting in the slightest until finally, it abruptly stopped. All that had been left in its place was a new feeling of power surging through his body and... Incredible soreness. One couldn't go through that pain without any after effects, after all.

"Ugh... What the hell... was that...?" Naruto managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath. Kami smiled apologetically.

"That, Naruto, was me gifting you with a new ability to supplement something that you've lost. You're going to need it in order to survive some of the trials that you shall be facing." At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A new power, huh..? Think you could give me a tutorial battle for how to use it?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from the deity. Naruto was about to ask why, but she beat him to it.

"I'm afraid I cannot, because our time of interaction is almost up. You must leave now for the new world... Just promise me you'll never give up, no matter the odds, and know that I'll be always watching over you." She said, as a column of light began to engulf the teen before her.

"All-right... Though when have I ever backed down? It's just not my style to do something like that. And it goes against my nindo!" Just before the light fully claimed him, Naruto gave Kami his own version of the "Nice Guy" pose... And in the next moment, he was gone.

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto... The Shinobi of Balance..!"

* * *

Landmass "Planeptune", Field outside Town...

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Planeptune's fields... Well, as peaceful as it could get with the local rise in the monster population. The moon was shining softly, accompanied by a chorus of stars to give the outdoors an almost ethereal glow. However, one star in particular seemed to be shining brighter than the others.

When the light from that star reached it's peak, a thin pillar of light descended from it... And with it, came the young Jinchuuriki. Landing on the ground below softly, the blond began to take in his surroundings, even after the light surrounding him faded.

"Huh. Seems peaceful enough here... Though, I would've really appreciated something like an info dump into my mind, or someone being here to give a bit of exposition as to what I need to be doing..." He muttered to himself, only to be forced to eat his words when a loud crash resounded through the area.

"Okay, looks like I've got my course of action..." Shaking his head lightly, Naruto took off in the direction of the crash... Completely unaware of the change in his outfit. Gone was the orange and black jumpsuit he wore normally. He now wore a magenta shirt with long, black form-fitting sleeves that were held tight by metal wristbands. This shirt was mostly covered up by an open beige sleeveless coat that had four light metal rings on the front. Black, form-fitting pants adorned his legs, finished off with the beige boots with a red strip down the middle behind the buckles. A pouch with several storage seals woven into the inside was strapped to the back of his waist, and a crimson scarf was wrapped somewhat loosely around his neck.

Had he taken the time to notice the change in attire, Naruto would've complimented whoever came up with it.

It wasn't long before he arrived at the source of the loud crash, and the sight that greeted him would've been comical, had it not been so... oddly out of place. There was a moderately sized crater in the ground, and at the centre was a girl around his age... With her head embedded in the ground.

"What the hell happened to cause this..?" Naruto wondered aloud as he approached the prone form of the girl, and proceeded to pull her out of the ground. She had shoulder-length lavender coloured hair, with two bangs framing her face. However, she was unconscious, earning a sigh from Naruto.

"Well, far be it from me to leave a cute girl like you out in the open while out cold like this... C'mon..." He adjusted their position so her right arm was slung over his shoulders so he'd have an easier time bringing her to a medical facility. However, just as he stepped out of the crater...

"Um... Excuse me, mister? What are you doing?" A voice—belonging to another girl, judging from the sound of it—called out to him. Looking around, the blond soon spotted the source, and began to sweat nervously thanks to how suspicious this all seemed.

She was a fair-skinned young girl with her hair being a light creamy pink colour. It was somewhat long with curls along the edges, and on the top of her head was a black headband with a "C" patched on the side. Her eyes matched her hair colour, but one of the immediate things that the blond noticed was how well endowed she was for her age.

'Gah! Dammit, I'm not a pervert!' He mentally berated himself, before finally giving a reply that would determine his first impression on this girl...

"Uh... This isn't what it looks like..?" 'Real smooth, Naruto... Real smooth...'

* * *

Disc 000 – Prologue... End

* * *

A.N : And that's all for now folks hope you enjoyed what seems will be quite an adventure our favourite blonde ninja will have, to read more you'll just have to wait for more and off course let us know what you think of it oh and let me just say that it's quite cool to be the first two to do a story with this particular crossed over stories. Hope you enjoyed it as much and I and my pal did writing it and so for now till next time see yah !.

A/N 2: Geez... I spent a few all-nighters working on this. Yet, I can say I'm rather pleased with the results. And I can only hope you all will be, too. Now, for a more solo note... I've hit a road block with my non-collaboration stories. It's a mix of not really being able to think of where to go next, and just... A lack of motivation. So, to the fans of Magan no Naruto, Solar Fox, and any of my other solo fics... I'm deeply sorry, and hope you can forgive my incompetence in putting these stories on Hiatus.

To fans of Hero of Illusionary East, however... Don't fret. We're not putting that on hiatus any time soon. It's just my bro here is working on the rough draft, and I'm waiting to do the polishing and editing. We'll have the next chapter out... Though it probably won't be until sometime into next year, ha ha.

Anyways, that's enough rambling on my part. We hope you'll stick with us as we try our damnedest to see this through! Until next time, folks!

* * *

Just for some extra fun... Here's some sound tracks you can listen to in order to get a better feel of the scenes!

* * *

1. Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed OST)

– Naruto vs. the Juubi + Two Uchihas

2. Fragments (Megaman ZX Tunes)

– Naruto in the Void

3. Pillars of Creation (Tower of Heaven Original Soundtrack)

– Meeting with Kami

4. BAKARORIITO (Bakemonogatari OST)

– Meeting Compa


	2. Disc 001

Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Shinobi of Balance

A Naruto/Hyperdimension Neptunia Collab. Crossover Story

**A/N 1:Howdy folks ! Satsujinki Nanaya here with my bro to bring you a new chapter of this collaboration fic of ours, I am sorry we took so long but between our other story , which we hope to update soon too, life and a pile of video-games yet to play … well we had our hands full ; anyway here's it hope y'all enjoy it as much as we did writing it and don't hesitate to let us know your opinion Laters !**

**A/N 2: Yo, everyone! Nanaya Zero here, and I'm proud to finally present to you the next chapter of "The Shinobi of Balance"! Sorry this took so long. College has been a pain, as well as trying to breathe life into my other projects. However, here we are now. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia. They belong to their rightful owners. We are not making any money off of this work of fiction, either. This is just being written for fun.**

* * *

Disc 001 – New Beginning

* * *

Silence reigned supreme throughout the area as the blond jinchuuriki looked on at the girl standing before him, all while his mind was running a mile a minute. He knew what this kind of situation could lead to, thanks to his time training under the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya. He liked being able to walk upright, thank you very much!

'Oh, real smooth there, idiot...' He thought to himself sarcastically, 'That was _really_ the most convincing thing you could've said...'

"What do you mean, mister? Why are you carrying an unconscious girl around in the middle of the night?" The girl asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

'Okay, she's not jumping to conclusions. Good... Now to pray I don't screw this chance up!' Naruto thought with a bit of hope welling up inside him before answering the question.

"Well, you see... I was passing through not too far from here when I heard a loud noise. I came over here to investigate, and found this girl..." He gestured to the unconscious lavender-haired girl he was holding at this point. "... with her head in the ground and looking pretty beat up. So, being the gentleman I am, I freed her and was about to get her some medical assistance." With that said, silence reigned once more for several moments.

'… Okay, that sounded _way_ less unbelievable in my head...' Naruto thought, resisting the urge to facepalm for not thinking of a good cover-up story. The girl looked on at the blond with an unreadable expression on her face, before...

"So, you were just casually passing by and heard a loud noise that seemed to be created by the girl you're carrying, and decided to help her because she was injured?" The girl summarized the blond's words with a suspicious tone in her voice, causing him to begin to sweat nervously a bit.

'I've heard enough of that tone of voice to know where this is going... Dammit, Ero-sennin! I know that you set this up from beyond the grave somehow! When I meet you up there, I'm kicking your ass!' The blond cursed mentally, before closing his eyes and bracing himself for the inevitable beat down. After a few moments of waiting for pain that never came, the blond was surprised to see the girl with her hands clasped together in front of her chest with a delighted expression on her face.

"Mister, you are so nice! Going out of your way to help a total stranger... Why, if only there were more people like you, who aren't creepy molesters!" The girl gushed, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto.

'She actually believed me..? Is this girl for real..?' He wondered silently while looking to the girl before him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, how rude of me..." The girl began to speak, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Compa. It's nice to meet you, mister!" With that said, Compa gave a light polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Compa-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Though, don't worry about any formalities with me." He replied with a slight grin upon realizing that this girl wasn't going to hurt him. At least, not intentionally.

It was then that the girl Naruto was carrying reminded the two of her presence by groaning a bit and muttering something incomprehensible. Compa looked to her as if she had just remembered that there was someone present who needed medical attention.

"Oh! We need to provide her with medical attention!" Compa began, worry clear in her tone of voice. "If you could Naruto-san, please follow me. I'm a nurse in training, and my house is closer than the hospital. I can at least give her first aid so her condition doesn't get worse!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this statement, before nodding.

"Alright. Lead the way, Compa-san... Though, please don't call me 'Naruto-san'. Just 'Naruto' will do." The blond replied, before Compa began to lead the way to her home.

* * *

15 minutes later, Compa's Home...

* * *

After arriving at a cosy looking cottage with a peachy-cream color scheme, Compa guided Naruto to the bed, where he set the unconscious girl down gently... Albeit with some difficulty, due to the vice-like grip she had on his shirt.

"Okay, Naruto." Compa began, earning a sigh from the blond, "I have to make sure this girl's condition doesn't worsen, so I'll need you to leave the room for a bit." Nodding, Naruto headed towards the living room and sat down on the nearby couch.

'This is probably a good time to go over everything that's happened... But, I think it'd be better to get some rest first... Damn, I'm tired...' The fatigue from everything leading up to his current situation finally hitting him like a ton of bricks, Naruto allowed himself to lay down on the couch and quickly drift off into dream land...

* * *

Naruto's Dreamscape...

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, the teen shinobi found himself back in a dark void once more. A fact that he could only say one thing about.

"Sonova'... Not again!" Just as he was about to start cursing this turn of events, a gentle, calming female voice rang out.

_"Please, do not feel alarmed."_ A gentle, decidedly female voice rang out through the void. Naruto raised an eyebrow before assuming a ready stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded, looking around in an attempt to find the source of the voice. However, it was a futile effort. He couldn't see anything in this darkness.

_"I am sorry if I have startled you, but I mean no harm to you." _The voice began, causing the blond to relax a bit. There was just something... Refreshingly sincere about this voice. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice began to speak again.

_"Sadly, I am unable to show myself... However, I trust you are the one Kami sent to aid us in our crisis?" _Upon hearing the voice's question, Naruto allowed himself to fully leave his battle-ready stance.

"I'm guessing you're the friend Kami told me about?" He asked, as couldn't help but shake the feeling that the source of the voice nodded in response.

_"That is correct. I am Histoire. I am the world's everything, and the world's everything is me." _The now-identified Histoire introduced herself, before continuing to speak once more. _"I offer you my thanks for choosing to help me without knowing what to expect."_

"Yeah... I guess I couldn't leave a world in danger..." A sad smile made its way onto the blonde's lips after saying that as he recalled the events leading to him arriving in this world. The silence that followed only served to worsen the guilt Naruto was feeling, eating away at his soul... But as always, he masked his pain with a grin and air of cheerfulness.

"Anyways, can you tell me more about the situation and this world?" He asked. Histoire gave a slight hum, sensing that something was off about the blond's cheerful attitude, before answering.

_"Of course. The world you now reside in is called Gamindustri, and it is divided into four continents: Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation. Each continent has its own general theme in society, with Planeptune being the most futuristic, Lastation being more industrial, and Leanbox and Lowee having more of a medieval fantasy theme."_ Histoire explained, earning a nod of understanding from Naruto.

_ "Each of the continents have a goddess known as a Console Patron Unit, or CPU for short, to watch over and protect it. Normally, the CPUs reside in Celestia, the holy land that is situated above the four landmasses. From there, the CPUs offer protection from monsters in exchange for the faith the people of the landmasses give them."_ At this point, Naruto chose to speak up.

"So, let me get this straight... This world has four continents, each with their own goddess to worship in exchange for protection from monsters?" Naruto asked, trying to summarize what he heard as much as possible.

_"That is correct. However... A problem has arisen with this system of protection..."_ Histoire began, _"Lately, the four goddesses have begun to fight for the title of 'True Goddess', and as a result, a great evil was able to infiltrate Celestia and forced the four CPUs to retreat to their __respective landmasses." _At this, Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Wonderful... It's going to be like dealing with another Great Shinobi War..." He groaned, before sensing a bit of confusion on Histoire's end of the connection. Seeing nothing to lose in explaining, the blond proceeded to sit before taking a deep breath and beginning to give a full explanation as to what his home world had been like. From the Bijuu to the five Kages, and even the four Great Shinobi Wars, Naruto left nothing out. And by the time he had finished, he could easily feel a bit of sorrow from Histoire.

_"I... am sorry to hear what your world has been through... And as much as I do not want to admit it, I can see exactly what you meant... And I fear it is all my fault." _Histoire replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, but chose not to pry on the matter. Instead, he offered a reassuring grin—even though he wasn't sure if Histoire could see it or not—and struck his chest proudly with his right fist.

"Hey, don't worry. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure that nothing like that comes to pass! That's a promise of a lifetime, and Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word!" The jinchuuriki exclaimed, some of his usual optimism and bravado shining through once more. Histoire couldn't help but feel reassured upon hearing Naruto's words.

_"Thank you, Naruto-san... You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that." _Histoire replied, before sensing that her connection with the blond was weakening. _"I am afraid that our conversation must stop here for now. My strength is beginning to fade..." _Naruto was about to ask something more, but was quickly cut off.

_"Forgive me for not being able to answer all of your questions, Naruto-san... However, I know we will meet again soon. And if you need to know more of the situation... Just ask Neptune, the girl you saved."_ Naruto could only nod as the world around him began to fade to white...

* * *

Back in Reality, the next morning...

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto was forced to blink several times to adjust to the lighting of his surroundings. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, the young shinobi proceeded to stretch a bit to get any kinks out of his joints before standing up.

"Whew... That conversation aside, that was easily the best rest I've had in a while." He said to himself, only to pause when the sounds of a mild struggle reached his ears, accompanied by an unfamiliar voice...

"Huh? H-hey, hold on, slow down! Be carefu-"

"I don't want it to come loose, or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There!" That was unmistakably Compa's voice. Curiosity overriding common sense, Naruto proceeded to head over to the door leading to Compa's bedroom—where the noise was coming from—and opened it up... Only to promptly blush brilliantly at the sight that greeted him.

After all, no matter how powerful a shinobi he was, there was nothing that could have prepared him for what could only be described as medical bondage. The girl he had saved—Neptune, if he recalled the conversation properly—yowled in pain as Compa continued to try and treat her superficial wounds.

"This is waaaay too tight..! I'm gonna' snap! Can't breathe... Can't make... more... comments!" She managed to gasp out. Naruto would have found the situation somewhat humorous if his brain hadn't temporarily shut down from sensory overload.

"Nep-Nep? … Did I wrap it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself! I'll unwrap you right n-ahh!" Compa began to say, only to be cut off as she wound up getting tangled up in the bandages as well, and in a not-so-modest position to boot.

"It's tighter now!" Neptune began, desperation clear in her tone of voice. "You're just tangling us both up... Stooop! Gimme scissors... Gimme... now..! Just put 'em in my hands, and I'll do it myself...!" Complying with Neptune's demand, Compa managed to grab the scissors from nearby and handed them over to the lavender-haired girl, who immediately began to cut away at the bandages...

… Only for both of the girls to jump in surprise when a "thud" rang throughout the room. Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto, for the first time in his life, felt what it was like to be on the receiving end of something akin to his Oiroke no Jutsu.

* * *

10 Minutes Later, Compa's living room...

* * *

After the two girls managed to get free from the bandage wrappings and Naruto had woken back up, the trio sat around the coffee table in the middle of Compa's living room.

"Ahem..." Neptune began, "So, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages... Where am I? And who's the catboy-wannabe over there?" She asked, earning an indignant "Hey!" from Naruto upon hearing her (unintentional) jab at his whisker marks. Compa, on the other hand, became a bit flustered upon hearing what Neptune had called her treatment.

"Th-they're bandages!" After taking a quick breath to calm down a bit—and failing to do so—Compa continued on to answer the questions. "We're in the Central City of Planeptune, and he's Naruto. He's the one who saved you by helping me bring you here!" At this, Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I see... Well, thanks for the save, Mister Whiskers!" Neptune said cheerfully, causing a tickmark to develop on the blond's forehead.

"Can you please just call me Naruto? It's bad enough I was born with these marks, I don't need people to give me nicknames based on them..." He grumbled the last part, earning a giggle from Compa.

"Anyways," Neptune continued on speaking, "I remember someone mentioning the world below?" At this, Compa looked back to Neptune with a warm smile.

"Yes, that's absolutely right, Nep-Nep. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia." She explained, only to cause a question mark to proverbially appear above Neptune's head.

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Neptune questioned. However, this time it was Naruto who chose to answer. It wouldn't hurt his chances of blending in, thanks to his conversation with Histoire.

"Yeah. There are four major landmasses here in the lower world. Planeptune, Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee." The blond trailed off, realizing that he had forgotten to ask Histoire about how the people of the different landmasses commuted when the need arose. Thankfully, Compa picked up where he had left off.

"Sometimes they float closer to one another, and other times they drift away. Remember?" At this, Neptune gained a cheerful look. A look that filled Compa with hope that the girl actually remembered something...

"Nope, not at all! Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me." … And that was the sound of Compa's hopes being brilliantly dashed. However, this gave the cream-pinkette an idea.

"Maybe you're suffering from amnesia... I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head..." She wondered aloud, earning a deadpan look from Naruto.

"Uh... Compa-san, she DID bump her head. Did you forget how I found her?" He asked, causing the pinkette to smile sheepishly as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

"Yeah, I did actually..."

"Amnesia, huh? Isn't there medication or something for that?" Neptune asked, only to get a nervous smile from Compa, while Naruto remained silent.

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually only temporary. I'm sure your memories will start coming back to you eventually!" The pinkette began, "My Grandpa always told me, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' So get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time." At this point, Naruto sweatdropped at the rather... unique phrase Compa's grandfather had shared with her. However, at this point Neptune gained an confused look on her face.

"... Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious..." After a few moments of silence, Neptune perked up. "Yeah! Someone was crying out for help... in my dream!"

At this, Compa offered a slightly puzzled smile. "In your dream? Then it's not real." Naruto, on the other hand, knew better. His conversation with Histoire was proof—to him, at least—that what Neptune was saying was true.

"Oh, you never know! It was really weird... I betcha' it was someone far away went like 'pa-choo'," Neptune made a weird gesture at this point to go with her little 'sound effect', "and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?" It was at this time that Naruto chose to speak up again.

"Compa-san, Neptune-san is probably speaking the truth. I had a similar dream last night." He said, and to his surprise... Compa didn't give him a strange look. Instead, she adopted a thoughtful pose.

"It's possible... Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military forces failed to keep them from appearing... We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now." Compa explained, a bit of a sad look crossing her features.

"Then... There must be a boss character generating all the monsters somewhere in this world! I bet my mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!" Neptune exclaimed, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto.

'She dreams awfully big, doesn't she..? Not like I'm one to talk, though...' The blond thought to himself with a slight chuckle.

"You may be right about the boss character, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that..." Compa replied, before a serious expression adorned her face. "How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!" At this point, Naruto stood up and struck his chest proudly with his right fist.

"Hey, nothing's impossible, Compa-san! Hell, I've pulled off a lot of miracles on my own in the past, so imagine what we can accomplish by working together! Besides, nothing'll get done if we just sit here. Someone's gotta' take initiative, and strike while the iron's hot!" He declared, a confident smirk playing on his lips.

"I agree with Naruto!" Neptune cheered, jumping to her feet as well. "Plus, I can't ignore something like this once I've noticed it!" Now, it was Compa's turn to stand up, albeit somewhat nervously.

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right! I wanted to be a nurse to save people! So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" The pinkette exclaimed, earning a mild sweatdrop from the other two present.

"Nep-Nep, Naruto... I'm not the strongest, but I'll help! Three is better than two!" Hearing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering just how the girl was planning on defending herself.

"You will?!" Neptune exclaimed, snapping Naruto out of his musings. "Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of anything like summer vacation, right?" She asked, hope clear in her eyes.

"Right, but... This city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice." Compa replied, a warm smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how the hell she could talk about things like that with a genuine smile...

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!" Neptune cheered, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto once more.

'Well, at least they're optimistic...' Naruto thought, a small smile making it's way onto his features. 'And as long as I'm around, I'll make sure to resolve this crisis and help out where I can!'

So it was with new found determination that the trio consisting of Naruto, Neptune, and Compa set out from the apartment in search of a place where a boss could be residing... What would await them on this new adventure? Only time would tell...

* * *

Disc 001 – New Beginnings... End

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack:

1. Humoresque of a Little Dog (Earthbound/Mother 2 Original Soundtrack)

-Conversing with Compa and the Trip Home

2. In The Moonlight (EVER AFTER-Tsukihime Reproduction Soundtrack-)

-Meeting Histoire

3. Track 15 (Princess Waltz OST)

-"Medical Bondage"

4. Soul Survive (Devil Survivor OVER CLOCK OST)

-Psyching up for the Adventure and Departure


End file.
